Memory devices used in computers or other electronics devices may be non-volatile memory or volatile memory. The main difference between non-volatile memory and volatile memory is that non-volatile memory may continue to store data without requiring a persistent power supply. As a result, non-volatile memory devices have developed into a popular type of memory for a wide range of electronic applications. For instance, non-volatile memory devices, including flash memory devices, are commonly incorporated into solid-state storage devices, such as solid-state drives (SSDs).
In some examples, in addition to the non-volatile flash memory, an SSD may include volatile memory which may be used as a cache by an SSD controller. For instance, an SSD controller may utilize the volatile memory to store critical operational information and/or to temporarily store data before it is written to the flash memory. However, as the memory is volatile, an SSD controller may copy the contents of the volatile memory to the non-volatile flash memory when shutting down.